deviouse eye's
by slyther-grl002
Summary: Yes this story was once on the net but i gave a few changes ..it'll probebly suck but oh well. i tried my best ..R and R PLEASE...


Disclaimer-All CHARACTERS OF COWBOY BEBOP ARE NOT MINE, THE ONLY CREATION THAT BELONGS TO ME IS 001 AND THE FIC THAT I MADE UP .. Note Yes this story was on the net,but sense i had gotten bad review's i had made some alternate's , more discriptional. and yes the story will make sense. so here it goes . i'll give it another try , if it doesnt work, then, well..i suck..ok here it goes.

**CHAPTER1: Ace counter's Laboritory, little after midnight.**

The night had been just like every night, the same prosedger's, the same night shift for the young security gaurd. The sound of his heels on the marbled floor echoed audibly across what seem like the endless hall of the large two story lab building. He carelessly sauntered threw the hall, a dim light shoned from the moon out of the large square shaped window's that had been confined on the side of the hall wall's , all window's had been bard with thick bar medal like wire. At the large hall, two door's had been confined, like a dead end, it was forbbidden to enter.

The security gaurd named james peered closly inside the small window's of the two large door's , curiouse of what might had lead these door's to be so forbbiden. But all his dark eye's could see was endless blackness, a few small dim lights shoned from the small lite up button's on the large desk's devoured with unfinshed lab test and records . He squinched his eye's almost shut, focusing what was in the room. James could see silhouetted movment's in the darkness but he wasnt sure if it was his mind playing trick's or some one some how had found a way to get in the large building. A sudden action startled james almost out of his boot's , A hand pressed on the small glass on the door that he had been recently looking in , but within second's it disapeared. James knew then someone was in the building. "Hey, what are you doing?" The sound of a voice scared james, he turned around and saw his fellow co-worker, James face was pale and thin from the recent incodent, he felt his heart pumping in his chest. Almost loosing breath james spoke with trembleness " There..There is some one in there." He gestured , pointing at the window he had been just peering in and the strange hand that appeared on the window that was to quick to glimps on the intruder.

His night shift partner jake inclined looking at the small window, he looked back at james with a gawky expression , jake shook his head with no worry of what his young partner just said.he then said "Boy , you need to stop taking those perscription pill's, i told you . They make you see thing's ." He then began to depart from the halls still shaking his head in disbalief, But james knew he wasnt seeing things, Yes , ever sense he had been taking the prescription his doctor recomened him taking for his night shift, had made him seem a little and even feel a little strange, but he knew what he saw wasnt a hallusionation. He turned back at the window, looking closley once more. A sudden image once more appraoched the window, two amber and black eye's peered at him . James screamed , falling on his back to the ground from the sudden action and fear that overwelmed him .

His partner jake quickly turned to see what startled his young friend.Then a large sound was heard from the door that james had protested about . Jake ran to his aid with no second thought's. As he helped james to his feet , the two stared at the door, at the momment the hall's were silent, Jake gestured for james to pull his gun out and to be cautiouse. James had never had to use his gun and with alot of thought he also remembered he had never used a gun before except for training at the school he had whent to for bieng a security gaurd . At this point james was scared, he tried to place his gun straight but from the fear that pulsated in his viens and bones his arms were unstaibled.

Jake waited , but nothing happend, afterward's, he lowered his gun with a strange expression, Then with alot of wise thought's he called for backup on his radio. As so james still continued to place his gun upward to the door, nothing but dullness had appeared threw the hall's. After jake had called for backup the two had been a little less peeved with the streesfull incodent. "What the hell was that?" jake spoke . James too could hear the fear that his friend had in his voice, james then emphasized telling him that he knew what he saw wasnt his mind playing trick's,he hated the fact that people knew of his symptom's and that lead other's hard to believe james and what his eye's saw, He felt rejected at his thought's.

The loud bang was heard once more from the large door's of the confined room, a shape began to form on the door's from such striength of force,The bang continued, the slit space that seperated the two door's began to open. jake knew they wouldnt have time, in panic he picked his radio from his belt and once more began to call for help,but they had already left from there stressfull call. The loud noices from the door bieng forcly opened paused once more,the growls and high screeching noices like a crazed animal had been heard from the inimical creature on the otherside of the confined lab room. Jake quietly whispered to james." Has anyone ever told you what might have been in that room?" he asked james,but james shook his head in fear, his forhead now covered in cold sweat from the fear that devoured his body."No." he said trembling, Jake looked at him with his thined narrowed face and said " A rumor has it ..in that room-" he gestured ,jerking his head to the door.-" these.. doctor's and researcher's have some kind..of..monster in there." Jake hesitated and paused he couldnt get the rest of his sentence out from his wry and terrored mouth, his stomach turn and twisted, his heart beating fast,too fast for the 43 year old man, he knew he would have to calm down otherwise james would panic.In jakes heart he thought james shouldn't have been hear , the young boy shouldn't be the one to die ,no, it should be him, he pondered in his troubled mind.

The huge mass dent that was in between the two door's stood silent for a couple of minutes, but unfortunantly for jake and james it continued again ,Jake trieng to show no fear for his friends sake gave an order to fire . The two began to shoot at the large medal door , the sound's of gunfire echoed so loudly acrossed the once silent hall's and stair's it vibrated in the floor's. Jake ordered his partner to stop shooting after they had emptyed there guns, and heard a sound of surrender from what ever lyed behind the dented door's. They watched closley for any more sighns of threat or struggle, for a second nothing happen. The two jerked fearfully from a small action that was tookin by the door, blood seeped out from the holes that bullets made from the two security gaurds gun's,they assumed that the creature had been removed from its action's, the crimson blood trailed to there feet. james felt a sudden disgust and terror, as if the blood was alive in some way, jake peered at his friend having the same thought in mind. The two lowered there gun's ,and with relief they smiled,asuming they had defeated this rumered inimical monster.

With no sighn of threat ,the two door's automatically open. Inside the opened door's ,blackness appeared. The loud and vibrating sound's of growling drifted in james and jakes feared soul's. Jake turned to james, he wanted to give the young boy a chance to live, he turned his head to him, his eye's swirled with bleak ."James, get out!" he spoke with a low tone of voice, james peered at his friend strangley, he knew what he wanted him to do but james also knew it was his duty as a gaurd to stay . Jake gave a raor of demand to the young man."GET OUT!" Jake's voice was heard threw the hall and the once confinded room , the sound of a small squeel came from the dark room after jake ordered james to leave. But he didnt care what jake wanted , jake was his friend the only one who mostly believed anything he told him. "No jake, i wont leave." His voice sound so brave and willing to die if it would have to come down to death. Jake sighed peevishly , he took his last clip from his belt and placed it in his gun , james repeated what jake did, not aware of his atmosphere. "James. if i have to shoot you i will." jake's voice was brusque and presumptuose.James paused he slowly looked up at his friend and co-worker who had his gun pointing at him. Jake knew he had no clue what this creature was waiting for and what it was capable of, but jake did, he had worked there the longest and knew all what lingered in the once confined lab room , he knew the creature was waiting for the 42 year old mans surrender to it's thirst for human flesh the creature was unstopable and bullets from a 9 mm wouldnt do no harm what so ever to the ruthless creature. A tear almost formed in james eye's, his mind was confused he didnt know wether he should stay and die or leave and watch his friend see the last of his life bieng taken, he felt a sudden cowerdness and abashed.

Jake gave a warning shot at his friend's feet,his face had seemed seriouse and full of vehemence anger.He treated the boy like his own son that he once had but now was taken from a freak car accedint. James shaked his head he knew he would have to leave , he knew he would have to run like a cowered and leave his friend behind to suffer and die. The two peered for a momment or two as if it would be the last they would see of each other.Then James ran ,departing his only true friend in the large hall's were the hostile creature lingered,he kept his gun on james leading him to believe that he would have shot him if he didnt leave,jake knew there was one thing he was good at doing ,bluffing. Jake watched james until all he saw was a small object that turned and disapeared threw the corner of the main hall's, once james disapeared he placed his gun down on the floor were the deep crimson blood now stood under his shoe's, seeping all around him as if blocking his way of escape. He too thought at times if the creature's blood was alive , alive with a mind of its own that linked to the monster. his chest out and his chin up,Standing with dignity and bravery, he peered at the moon remembering his son before he had died , trying to savor every moment of his happy memmorie's of him. He smiled as if ready to give his life to see his son and play activaties with him as he did before. A human shaped object slowly tarryed out of the darkness, the yellow, green eye's peered hungrily at jake. Jake looked at the creature he faultered to conduct. The creature appeared to be a human woman with large dragonic wing's that extended out of a sighn of threat. The wing's stood out about the measurment of 11 feet in liength and 9 feet high , these large massive wings devoured the hall's. Jake had been impressed by her appraoch even if it ment he would die, he also knew even though she looked human her habitat and instinct's were somewhat much more different."Well 001...Im ready." he spoke with a lack of composure to her. 001 had been what the lab researcher's and doctor's called her, it was a name she had known and only remember for years ,jake remembered researcher's talk of her age to be in her 100's how could people keep something like that alive for so many years , he thought in his mind. She slowly and deviously walked to his destination,swaying her hips side to side as if some sighn of lust she had for him. She ate her enemy's ,but she also wasnt considerd human either,no, more of a different specie's of human,But either way still to other's it wasnt right and for 001 to eat the flesh of a human bieng was extremely rare, it would have to mean symbolic hatred to the enemy to do such a sadistic act.

Her wing's were adament to fly because of the small size of the room . Jake closed his eye's wanting her to give him a quick death , ignoring his envirment and thinking of the good times that he had with his family that was now a shatter of glass.It become quiet , too quiet for jake, he began to wonder if she was even there,if she had spared his life. No , thought jake , he knew she was there, taunting and playing with him like a toy.

James ran outside , his chest hurt from running for so long and fast. He bend his back toward the ground his hands gripping his knee's and grasping for air the young boy was exhausted from the long run threw the hall of the lab called ace counters. A loud rining sound was audibly heard, he quickly looked upward in hope,he felt his heart fall , fall that was endless, how can some one live knowing there close friend would die. In hope.The police arrived, a man of his middle forty's asked the boy what was going on, but james kept hesitating everytime he spoke. After studdering a few times he then presumptuously spoke,"My friend is in there dammit he is going to get dammitt run!" after yelling so brusque he passed out from the firmness and pain in his chest.

Jake opened his eye's,meeting 001's with his , the two stared at each other in silent , the sound of her firm breathing by the shot wound's made his vain's jerk. His wanned knee's almost shaked from such a close appearance. He once again closed his eye's waiting for his death. She slowly lower her body to the ground, jake peeked at her body motion, if she was to continue to look at him with such a passionate and lustfull expression he would been presumed to take some kind of action or speech to her he thought indulgently. But her eye's eventaully trailed to the gun that layed in the puddle of her blood, she had seen people like himself wear these thing's called guns and knew how to some what work it but she had never fired one before the thought at such a weapon that was mainly to keep other's safe from her and her safe from them was most amusing to her . She picked up the gun with her sharp formed talons with a deviouse smile, her smile soon disapeared,the sound of men in distress was heard out in the main hall's of the laboratory, she quickly looked at jake with wicked eye's." I will let you live this once for youre bravery of that boy.- She gestured nodding her head to were james exited out of the building-" but next time ..it wont be so free." She retorted with a blithful smile. 001 shot at the one large window , she then used all her force and straingth to leap toward the large bar's that was attached to the window, even the large steel bar's couldnt keep her from being free. She busted threw them so easily like scizzor cutting threw paper and with a firm leap she rapidly flew out the window,her wings motioned so gracfully in the sky, disappearing in the darkness. Jake had never seen such a form in the sky like he did in that momment, but the one thing that tentative his mind was , why didnt she kill him? From the way she sounded, it seemed she was humbled by his brave actions. Jake felt something move strangley beneath his feet, he lowered his head to see what the movement was, the blood of the so-called beast had starngley trailed toward the window, he watched in awe as the blood slowly moved outside the window and down the concrete wall. The feeling he had of the blood and the intelligence of it, was now facted, he knew now that her blood was some what alive and was linked to her mind,after all it was her blood.

He began to ponder his friends face expression when he would soon see him, but jake had to ask question especially to the one man that owned 001. DR.Walsh.

Five men raced to jakes aid but to only find him peering outside at the moon, he realy thought he would see his little boy , but he guess it wasnt his time to go ,no,not just yet. "Sir,are you okay?" one man had asked with fervent expression. He peered at him with a smile, as if nothing had ever happen. "Nope ..im just find." jakes voice seemed distracted by the moon, like a daydream he was so deeply in. the five young officer's stared at him strangley,they then stared at the moon as if they had seen the most talked about subject in the police force,but instead they heard a cry,a loud and eery cry that was so audibly heard that people from there homes had went to wittness the observation from were the loud noice was comming from .

Spike sauntered outside the bebop pondering so consentrativley,ein had been nudging his leg for comfort,spike looked down at ein reachin down to pet the quiet odd welsh corgi but instead he got a protest from his barking.Spike trailed ein's eye's to the sky, his solid narrowed face was pale and thin,in awe he couldnt believe what his eye's had made him wittnesse."What the...." he hesitated in shock and dither.Spike dropped his ciggarrette , at the same momment Jet walked outside gesturing for spike to try his new recipe. "Did you just see that?" Spike gestured pointing at the direction of a winged animal that had disappeared in the sky. Jet gave a gawky look at spike , confused and worried. "Uh , Spike what are you talking about?" Jet asked with some what of a worried tone, Jet suddenly looked down at ein, he neglected to hear his distressfull bark. As he looked at ein spike had been protesting, he then heard spike's ditherd voice, he glanced up at him still holding the pan of some new pasta resipe he had made. spike gave Jet a peevish look and said." Did you hear me. we have to go after it." Jet rolled his eye's at spikes protest he then inclined with stress ,"God spike were bounty hunter's, let the police handle it." spike looked at jet with almost insane eye's as if he had been searching a lifetime for something like this to happen,he then gestured raising his hand at jet , his finger's curled as if holding an object in his hand's with stress,growling and snarling with anger.

After spike lost all his anger and distress he inclined depressingly.Jet looked at him with concern,he rolled his eye's once more and sighed . "Spike,.." he paused peering at spike peevishly.Wasnt there ever a time when he would give everyone a brake. He thought to himself. Spike was always the one that loped around the silenced ship called the bebop,But now he see's something worth chasing and he goes ballistic. The word fit perfectly in jets head. Jet then sighed again , lowering his head in almost shame."Okay,okay..let me get faye..you know she is going to get pist." He mummbled his last word about fay, the dog ein followed jet inside the bebop still barking ditherly, if ein was till excited they knew it wasnt to far away from were they were .

Well im done i will make another chapter but not until i get review's on this one,good review's , if not then i will have to try harder on my writing or what i have in writing skills. well thats it ..yes i know it sucks but oh well, i tried..


End file.
